Going Away
by officialstories
Summary: This is my new one-shot i love it i hope you do R&R please


**11I got this from a That 70's Show episode. I hope you like it**

"CeCe I'm going to go pick up Charlie from the airport."

"Ok mom." CeCe said

"Who's Charlie?" asked Ty

"He's my mom's old partner's son." CeCe said

Rocky walked in with a sad look on her face.

"CeCe, Ty can you excuse me and Deuce I have something to tell him that's important."

"Duece I just got a job at shake It Up Los Angeles. I have a ultimatum you either come with me or you dump me. You have until Sunday afternoon that's when they want the answer." Rocky said

"Duece buddy I have an idea run!" he said as he ran out the door himself.

"Whatever Ty bye you guys." Rocky said

"Yeah I'll be going to" said Duece as he exited the apartment.

~Next day morning~

"CeCe Charlie's here." Mrs. Jones yelled from the kitchen.

CeCe walked in

"Hey Charlie." CeCe said

"Hey CeCe, wow you've gotten taller." Charlie said

"Thank you Charlie you have to." CeCe said

~Afternoon~

"Yo, Ce want to go to my dad's warehouse it's a beer warehouse."

"Cool we can go to there." CeCe said

~Beer Warehouse~

"Wow this is the most beer I've ever seen in my life." CeCe said

"Wait let me turn on the lights." Charlie said

"Correction that's the most beer I've ever seen." CeCe said

Charlie laughs.

"what part of town are we in." CeCe says

"up town Chicago." Charlie says

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?" CeCe said

"No, I'm from a Catholic school I don't know about this stuff." Charlie said

"Oh well there's always a first time for everything." CeCe said

"Well I guess you and your boyfriend have gotten drunk before." Charlie said

"I don't have a boyfriend. But I guess you and your girlfriend practice not getting drunk." CeCe said

"I don't have a girlfriend I haven't even had my first kiss. I am such a loser." Charlie said

"It's ok Charlie you're not a loser I think your kind of cute." CeCe said

"You do?" Charlie said

"Yeah. Want me to be your first kiss?" CeCe asked

"I would like that." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She leaned in to kiss him back.

"I thought you said you never did this before." She said as she broke the kiss

~Rocky's apartment~

"Ty what if he dumps me what if he doesn't love me enough to go." Rocky said

"Rocky calm down I'm sure he will do the right thing." Ty said

came through the door.

"Where's CeCe and Charlie?" she asked

"I don't know last time I saw them was yesterday morning." Rocky said

"Ok thank you Rocky." said as she went back out the door.

~~CeCe's Apartment~~

CeCe and Charlie walk in the door.

"Where have you two been?" said as they walked in the door

"We were at the a the a ok I have nothing." CeCe said

"Well since you have nothing and Charlie has nothing then I have something. CeCe why don't you and Charlie clean the dirty cop car." Mrs Jones said

"No mom not the dirty cop car." CeCe said

"Yes now go and clean it." Mrs. Jones said

~outside cleaning the car~

"CeCe have you seen Martin." Mrs. Blue asked

"You mean Duece." CeCe said

"No Martin." She said

"Ok. Well there he is." CeCe said as she walked up the street.

"Hi Martin Rocky left this for you. You must be so heartbroken." She said as she walked back into the apartment.

"Dear Duece I wrote this letter to tell you I went to L.A. love you always Rocky." He read outloud

"I'm so sorry Duece." CeCe said as she hugged him.

"Me to I was going to give her this ring." He said as he showed them the ring

Duece walked to his apartment and went in.

"He must be so heartbroken." Charlie said

"I guess he'll get over it." CeCe said

"I would be heartbroken if you left me." Charlie said

"Me to Charlie." She said as she kissed him.

"Aww CeCe you and Charlie finally are together." Rocky said as CeCe and Charlie Flinched and turned around.

"Rocky your back." CeCe said

"Actually I never left." Rocky said

"What do you mean." CeCe said

"Well I was on my way when I started thinking about Duece and how he would be crushed and I just couldn't do it so I just turned back around." She said Just as Duece saw her.

"Rocky! Your back." He said as he hugged her

Hey Duece." She said

"I missed you don't ever leave again." Duece said

"I promise I won't ever." Rocky said

"Well take this promise ring as a gift." Duece said as he got on his knee

"Duece of course I will."

THE END

**Ok so that's not exactly how the episode went Hyde and Jackie ended up breaking up. They got drunk at the beer warehouse (the boys did) not Hyde and Jackie. Read and Review please.**


End file.
